Dare Or Lightning
by Writing On The Mirrior
Summary: Isabelle comes over to Clary's house for a nice sleeping over, dragging along her cousin Aline. Isabelle comes up with an awesome game idea leading Clary and Aline into some night time fun. femslash!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dare or Lightning **_

"Oh yeah right there is where, yeah, yeah, ooooh that felt good." It sounded like someone was breathing very heavily from there nose trying to be quiet. Well of course they were, I was right here in the next room just across the hall. I had been reading a story someone wrote about to girls having sex when I realized what was going on."Oh." I heard a slightly louder take in of breath that made me want to take a gun to my head. But at the same time it interested me, what were they doing in there. I couldn't resist the urge, I went across the hall and put my ear to the door. I could still hear it, the in takes on breath the breathing heavily. My fingers hesitated at my pajama pants as I really thought of what I was doing, fuck it.

I slide my hand inside my underwear and caressed my folds with my middle finger. I sank it maybe an inch inside feeling my walls, I didn't like the feeling of my finger being in there. It felt weird and uncomfortable, I took my finger out and went back to my room to finish my story. By the time I was done my mom came out fully dressed for a night of dancing at clubs and was preceded by our close 'family friend'.

"Darling we'll be back in the morning, oh also is Isabelle coming over?" she said basically hanging on Luke , I gritted my teeth with disgust.

"Yeah."

"Okay bye." With that she was swept away, Luke looked back as my mom danced ahead and dropped a cruel wink. My phone buzzed as I looked down at the next message on my phone.

_I'm almost there and I know we didn't plan it but I'm bringing my cousin- **Isabelle. **_

I gritted my teeth at the text. I was moving at the end of summer and recently she had been blowing me off. I knew she would want me to talk to her about it but I didn't feel like doing it. I wasn't good with mine or any ones emotions for that matter.

_Okay sure can't wait :D- **Me. **_

A little while later I heard a knock at my door, I shut my computer but left the dirty story open so I could show Izz. I ran down the steps pushing my red hair behind my ear with my index finger. Throwing open the door I was welcomed my a cold gust of wind against my hot face that cooled me down perfectly. Izz was standing in the door way wearing despite the cold weather short short and a T-shirt that said ' School Tramp' on the front. I smiled good old Izzy. I looked over on her right standing there was a girl who was very beautiful like Izzy (like they say beauty runs in the family), her black hair was cut into an A-line with a dark red streak coming very lightly down her hair like dripping blood. I ushered them in, out of the snowy weather into my small house.

"Clary meet Aline, Aline meet Clary" we said hello"Now that we know each other let's go up stairs, and by the way Clary, Aline is _cool_." I smiled knowing that meant she wouldn't mind any bad things (like my lesbian story) wouldn't bother her.

We walked upstairs into my room where Izz and Aline discarded there bags for the night. We all sat down on the ground was I pulled out my lap top. I showed Izz the story Aline read it to, Aline took the story more how I do, with interest and curiosity. While Isabelle had a smile plastered to her face the whole time, laughing at some parts.

"Wow, Clary you know how to pick them." Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah know it interests me because I have never been able to even picture myself having sex. With either a man or a woman. Yet the girl seems like she is forcing her mind to enjoy it even though she doesn't" I stared at her wondering if this girl could be a lot more like me then I thought.

"I felt the same." I whispered staring at my face.

"Well I think your both kind of weird, so any ways I have something we can do tonight." She breathed wiggling her eyebrows with a cocky smile on plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked with a laugh that Aline shared with me.

"Oh just a little game" she paused looking at us " Called dare or lightning." I smiled knowing I had heard of this game. Dare was what it always was, and Lightning was a dare that no matter what you couldn't back down from. The rules were simple, every one writes on a piece of paper a secret they could never have revealed. Next you read it out loud to every one, this part insures that if you don't fallow through with the lightning; the next thing you know the secret is posted all over everyone you knows facebook. The game wasn't one you should play, the dares were unlimited and sometimes it could get out of control.

Us all being our thirteen year old selves thought of this as a big deal. I looked at Aline when Isabelle was done explaining the rules that we all knew all to well. She was smiling at me and I at her. Isabelle spoke up first with her secret.

"I got fingered by Jace Wayland." She said proudly, I started to laugh as did Aline.

"Okay, okay I'll beat that" I hold for dramatic effect " I kissed Magnus Bane" Isabelle gasped.

"He's Gay, not to mention he's dating my brother!" Isabelle looked away and started to cry, I feel so horrible I go to comfort her.

"Izz I am so sorry I..."

"Got ya!" She turns around laughing and is joined by Aline and I.

"Okay your turn Aline." She looks down smiling.

"I'm Bisexual." My mouth drops open very widely.

"That's awesome!" Isabelle screams throwing her arms around Aline. And with that we begin the game, starting out with small dares like calling so-and-so and then hanging up. Tell I Lightnings Aline to take her shirt and bra off for five minutes.

"What?" Isabelle and Aline say together

"Yeah you heard me take it off!" Isabelle and Aline are stunned and stare at me tell Izz starts to laugh.

"Yeah Aline take it off." She blushes and start to remove her shirt. When her breasts are freed from there prison me and Izz gasp. She has the biggest breast for a thirteen year old I have ever seen.

"Damnnnn..." I say, Aline laughs. She is at least a double D, he nipples are perfect, and a light pink.

"Okay, okay, okay my turn." Izzy squeals " I dare you Clary to kiss Aline." No big deal I've played this before. I lean over and place a quick kiss on Aline's lips.

"No, I want you two to make out for.." duh duh duh " three minute, Aline you get to do what ever you want to Clary but she has to be on the bottom. I want you guys to be one the bed and Clary at least has to switch to the top at the end and lick your neck." I'm not intimidated so easily but Aline looks like all the blood in her body has rushed her her face.

I go and lay down on my bed waiting for Aline to come over so we can get this over with. Me and Izzy are giggling like little school girls. Hesitantly Aline comes over and get on me putting her knees on either side of me. Her exposed boobs look very inviting as they loom over me. Isabelle clears her throat trying not to laugh.

"Clary your shirt has to be off." I quickly dispose of the shirt on lay back down on the bed. "Okay on your mark, get set, go"

Aline try's to keep our bodies from touching which annoys me very much. I grab her hips sliding mine across hers as our lips our like waves. We breath through our noses coming away for less then a second every now and then for air. Her hands can't resist to come up holding my face. I roll my body against hers forcefully. Our warm bodies together create lots of heat that cause me to sweat. Sliding my fingers in the top of her jeans by her hips I feel her tense a little. I can feel myself getting turned on as our crotches rub together creating a very thrilling feeling in my lower torso. Sliding my hands up to her back I pull her more forcefully down on me.

"Thirty seconds left." Isabelle says laughing so hard she can barely stand up. I flip us over in a quick

movement straddling her hips in my hands. I slid my tongue down her neck and licked the end of her tit that immediately became hard. I gentle bite down while rubbing our crotches together. I do the same thing to the other breast, then slide my tongue up her neck and start to make out with her again.

"O-o-okay your done." Isabelle laughs out, I sit up and give Aline one last peck that sends Izz into a riot of laughter. Getting up I pull my bra and shirt back on, turning around I wink at Aline.

"Okay your turn." I say giving Aline a devious smile which she returns.

"Okay, dare or lightening Isa-_abelle?" _She purrs.

"Lightning!" Isabelle says recovering from her fit.

"Okay show off, I dare you to get naked and let Clary finger you." Why the hell did all of these involve me?

The night went on quite like that. I fingered Isabelle twice and Aline ounce, made out with Aline five times and Isabelle ounce, and pretty much got rapped by Izz. Aline had to make out with Izz three times and finger her ounce. Needless to say it was the best night of my life. Me and Aline were talking after Isabelle fell asleep. It was nice talking to her.

"Fun night." I laughed.

"The best." She replied.

"Yeah know it's weird kissing girls, so much nicer then boys feels softer not as salty yeah know?" I said staring at the dark ceiling.

"Yeah that's why I'm lesbian."

"Wait I thought you were bisexual!" I laughed shocked.

"Yeah I know but after tonight I think I'm full on lesbian."

"Huh, I don't know yet I'm still not sure." I said with a yawn. I felt Aline lean up on her elbow and look over at me, I looked back getting up on my elbow.

"I could help you with that." She whispered with a seducing smile.

"Yeah I guess you could." I replied.

"But it wouldn't mean anything, just an experiment." She whispered leaning close to me

"Of course." Her hand came up onto my cheek as she stared into my eyes. I could feel my lower area become aroused quickly as I felt the need to be even closer to her. I glanced at Isabelle, Aline understood. I got up and held out my hand for her to take. I pulled her out into the hallway and over to my mothers room. Glancing back at her she smiled. Slowly I opened the door and pulled Aline in with me. Placing her in the middle at the top of the bed I went to the end and stood up.

Turning around I placed my left hand on my right shoulder and slid my fingers gently over the strap pulling it down. Doing the same to the other one I slide my small nightgown off. Placing each hand on the opposite shoulder to hide my breast I turned around to look at Aline. Getting on all four I crawled up to her slowly, her breathing was heavy as I got closer and closer. Laying my hand on her hips and leaned forward and closed my eyes.

Sliding her hands up my bare back then down my arms, Aline then connected our lips lightly. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave. I rolled my body against her own sending shivers down my spine. Leaning up Aline kissed my neck, her shirt getting annoyingly in the way I practically ribbed off of her body.

Things started to get heated up at this point. Aline slid my underwear off, leaving the only clothing on either of us were her underwear. I laid her back down and trailed kisses down her stomach tell I reached the top of the underwear. I took the top in my mouth and slid it down her legs, which she then kicked them off leaving both of us completely naked. Putting my hands on her hips I put pressure against both of our crotches sending satisfaction through my body.

Aline (P.O.V)

I had never had sex with a girl tell Clary, and let me tell ya it was no mistake that I was one hundred percent lesbian. I was pretty much doing a back bend as Clary kept humping my crotch. I tried to be quiet but small moans left me every now and then. I fell back down on my back as Clary continued with that. I had enough being on the bottom. Quickly I flipped Clary onto the bottom going down on her like a boss. I bent her knees up spreading them apart tell she was almost doing the splits. I went between her legs and breathed her in deeply. She was most defiantly wet. I slid my tongue up her vagina sliding my tongue into her easily. I liked her in all the right places sending shivers up her body. Glancing over I saw something that made me smile.

A double sided dilado.

I quickly got out of bed but was back in my normal place right away. Clary got up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow when she saw what I had. I placed it in her slightly making moan. Then slid it into be a little. Then we started rocking putting it into each of us a little every time tell there was nothing to be seen. I rocked faster and faster tell Clary was almost a blur of movement.

"OH FUCK YEAH!'

"FASTER!"

"HARDER!"

"DON'T STOP!"

She yelled out not bothering to try and stay quiet. We were both at our climax in just a few short minutes sending vibrations through our bodies. It was the best feeling of my life, and I didn't want it to end. So with all the strength I had I kept going shoving it into both of us dragging the pleasure out longer. I collapsed beside her and pulled the dilado out of her. Looking into her eyes we both smiled.

"That was fucking awesome." She said laughing.

"And now you know why I'm lesbian." I replied.

**So did you love it hate it? I could care less if you commented but I love reading them so if you want I wouldn't mind. This is the first M sex scene I've ever done so be nice! :D I know I put it as complete but maybe I'll add Chapter 2 where Isabelle might join for round two! XD Tell me what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder Of Her

It's like a heart beat, but I know it's not.

I don't believe in the silly foolishness of love or a meaning to life. We're like a bird flying through life to find it's meaning when in the end it's just a lost cause. I live somewhere where religion in a major thing, so I know a lot about it and how it affect people life and living conditions. I don't don't believe in any of it's bull shit. But I get stressed about it.

I stress that if I do something wrong I will go to hell because I've heard it my whole life. I don't believe in God because I think that it's all just a bunch of shit. Don't go complaining about life and it's meaning and free speech because I am the wrong person to talk to about it because I know what it's like to want to change someone mind about something. I have a belief that is hard to find others to support. I have a life that I can't talk about because no one would feel comfortable hearing about it. The only person who did understand left me and it was the hardest thing of my life.

But we all go through that fucked up faze in our life to what the fuck ever.

It wasn't a while ago that I held them close and brought there lips to my own. To feel the soft warm flesh on the tip of my tongue. Sliding my hands over there shoulder and down the arms that would hold me and squeeze me. But it was all ripped from me and wasn't even real. Just a game that us girls like to play in the dark of night.

I had replaced them with a deco, a look-a-like, a twin, a fake. Why? To sooth myself into the belief that they were still near and there when I needed them. I had restrained myself from them in a way that a dog learns to not eat food that is laid at it's nose by the master. But tonight it the master had let me take a nip; letting me taste it.

The soft breeze of the fan above turned the sweat that covered my naked back into ice. My armed draped over the side of Aline holding her against my stomach; it was like I was keeping her from leaving. My finger loosed and unloosed itself around her crisp lower hair. The heart beat that wasn't was the lust that I still had and need fulfilling. Don't think that I Aline was asleep, her foot slid up my shin and back down over and over again gently in a never ending rhythm.

Pulling forward away from me I almost tightened my hold on her but let go. She turned look at me, nose to nose. I didn't like this, her breath coming into mine, it was foreign to all except one. Her eyes, dark and dreary holding many secrets, had a glint of moon light that seeped through the curtains. She smiled, and I smiled back feeling the heartbeat again. She moved forward and kissed my lips, sliding her hand over my slide and down my thigh. I was in pure bliss, content, no worry on my mind; I could stay in here for forever. Moving she slid to lay on top of me, straddling my body with her own. Rubbing her hips over and over again on mine while kissing and teasing my neck. Was I one to easily to come?

"What the fuck?" Were the words that had to ruin the whole thing. Aline got off of me, rolling over while pulling the covers up to cover her chest like to whores do in all those dramas. I sat up letting it fall to my waist, seeing the dumb bitch who decided to walk right on in.

Isabelle in all sexy glory.

"What the hell is going on," She yelled.

"Oh nothing," I say trying to keep the smile off my face "just having some sex would you care to join." She looked at me in pure shock as if this was a complete surprise, but frankly if I were her I would have seen this coming from a mile away. She stood there for a minute look at us. Aline glancing at me like I was crazy smiled with a little laugh. Then Isabelle smiled and laughed.

"Sure I guess," Now don't think I'm going to be shocked because I planned on Isabelle my decoy to join one day. Quickly she stripped to a lace bra and matching panties and made me lick my chapped lips. Sliding out of bed with Aline smiling broadly at me (bro this was probably her dream, a live girl on girl show who wouldn't want that). But nothing goes smoothly in life. Tripping on one of my moms scattered shoes I go down.

"Holy fuck what a buzz kill, ha ha now I'm not going to be able to stop.." Isabelle stopped seeing what I pull out from under the bed.

A box of slutty outfits, a whores best dream.

After doing a quick clean of the room meaning we grabbed everything, pillows, blankets, stuff on floor, anything and threw them to one side of the room so that the bed and the other side was clean. Finding the whole set to the police theme me and Isabelle handcuffed Aline's hands and feet to the bed so that her glory was open to us. I put on a orange (extra, extra) mini skirt with the matching strapless bra and waited for Isabelle to come out of the bathroom as bad cop.

Isabelle came out with a gold whip in hand clasped in her hand and a grin on her face. But wiped it off as she became bad cop. Walking to me she shoved me against the wall putting my hands on either side of my head and spreading my leg apart so that I stood in body search position. Her hands went to work starting at the top on either side. Her hands slipped forward barely cupping my breast as she slid lower pushing herself against my back. Her hands help my hips as she knelled then looked up.

"I'm going to need to do a strip search." Her chilly hands gave my goosebumps as she lowered my skirt so I could kick it off. Her hands came up sliding along the inside of my legs, she stopped before getting to my pussy and slid her hands out onto the outside of my body and back up to my waist. Quickly she turned me to face her and shoved me against the wall lifting my legs to wrap around her waist. I ripped her shirt off and she got her skirt off my some miracle. I slammed my lips to hers, no tenderness, Her nails dug into my skin and my hips kept bucking trying to make more of the lovely friction.

"Oh Izz," I moaned as she moved to my chest "please, more, I need more, just take me now; I want you to eat me." These are just the things she wanted to hear, carrying me over to the bed she laid me down at the very end so Aline had a perfect view. My arms gripped the sheets as Isabelle licked and teased her way down so when she got there I was already dripping. Her hands painful spread my legs as she fingered, rubbed, and teased my pussy. Then there was all tongue.

I gasped as she slid is down and around doing thing I didn't think possible with a mere tongue. I moaned bucking my hips up. I came then, Isabelle licking all the juices she could up. I collapsed exhausted. Isabelle looked disappointed seeing how I could barely move. Though still Isabelle wouldn't go untreated. Crawling up to Aline Izz slide her tongue up her hip bone to her belly button, proceeding up to the breast then neck and lastly lips where she Isabelle kissed her intoxicating cousin. Whispering something in Aline's ear she nodded eagerly and Izz undid her cuffs.

My eyes fluttered closed and the last thing I saw before falling asleep was Aline getter her phone out and Isabelle coming back to me with a smile on her face.

**So... How did I do...**

**I wrote this is an hour so it's not very good. I hope you all liked it and please review I love reading them. Sorry I didn't think of doing another chapter but sometimes I get into the mood and decide what the hell why not? Well thanks for reading :) **


End file.
